Christmas Special - DABDA
by SilverShark15
Summary: Why? Why did it have to happen though? It's not fair. It's not fair at all. Midnight strikes, and the clock dinged. "... Happy Birthday, Silver..." Murmured the boy sadly. I swore my heart broke when he said that. Something sad on Silver's Birthday. AU/OoC, Gameverse, Silver's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi? I guess? That's your choice, though. Character death. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Huntershipping ( Your choice )

**Note(s):** Pretty much inspired by a video, and the _Kübler-Ross Model of Grief_. Have any of you heard of that? The title, _DABDA_, is pretty much a shorter version of what the Model of Grief is.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Silver's PoV**

**D**

"Hey, do you feel lonely sometimes?" Asked a boy next to me. I looked down. I do, but that's normal for me. For once, I'm glad that there's company here though. All there is, is silence though. I don't mind the silence though, it's this boy's unusual behavior that bothers me. Normally he's happy, and out and about. What could be so wrong with this boy that's upsetting him though? He merely scoffed, "Who am I kidding? You're not even here..."

I thought about what he said for a moment. Who is he talking to? Who is he talking about? This concerns me even more, and it was starting to annoy me. However, there really isn't anything there for me to do. I just sat there. Listening to him.

He's wrong, really.

Completely wrong.

Still though, it just kinda pisses me off, but I can't possibly be there yet.

The boy stood up, and sighed, "It's too lonely here... I'm gonna visit Kris."

I sat there, and watched as he walked out. There was nothing to do to stop him.

Silence.

I looked down, and silently sighed also.

I know what's wrong with him.

I just refuse to accept it.

**X-X-X-X**

**A**

It's been a couple days, and I've been feeling pissed off. The same boy who sat at the same spot was obviously pissing me off. There was a ton of things I wanted to say, and now, I just wanted to pour these feelings out. These feelings are what caused us to even break apart in the first place, and all I've been feeling was hate.

Hate.

"I hate you so much!" I yelled, "You have no idea! All you've been doing was sit in that damn couch, and you've done NOTHING since then! Occasionally visiting Kris doesn't help either! It's because you're a coward! You're so much like my father! A coward! You just had to betray me like that, didn't you! I hate you!"

Once I got all that out, and just glared at him. Normally tears would be running out by now, if not for the fact that I was holding them back. The boy stood up. He left.

Silence.

I soon fell to my knees.

I watched the door from the empty house he just left.

There's seriously nothing I could do to stop him at all.

**X-X-X-X**

**B**

Here I was, standing in front of a beautiful spring. I have no idea why I came here of all places, but I'm surprised I traveled this far though, despite the lack of-

"-You came here for a reason?" A voice said.

I looked over to see a spirit of a lady.

I looked at the spring, "I've heard... Rumors."

"Rumors, huh?" The lady said, "What kind of rumors."

I sighed, "... I heard this spring might... Help me."

The lady gave off a sad look, "I'm sorry, sir, but those are just rumors. There's nothing you can do for help."

"There's gotta be another way though..." I said, sadly, "There's a couple friends who are dear to me, and thanks to what happened, they are handling this just as hard as I am."

The lady sighed, "There's nothing you can do."

Silence.

Nothing huh?

There's seriously nothing out there in the world that can help me?

No... It...

I nodded towards the lady, "Thank you..."

She faded away, and I turned around to face away from the spring.

She's right.

There's literally nothing I could do to prevent this.

**X-X-X-X**

**D**

I don't know what the hell I'm doing.

I don't care.

Here I am.

Cuddling up to the boy on the couch enjoying the silence as it came.

So much, I just wanted to cry.

Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

Not only that, my birthday.

It was late at night, and I just wanted to cry so much.

I could feel his warmth.

I... I miss him.

So very much.

He changed so much since this happened.

Why?

Why did it have to happen though?

It's not fair.

It's not fair at all.

Midnight strikes, and the clock dinged.

Silence.

"... Happy Birthday, Silver..." Murmured the boy sadly.

I swore my heart broke when he said that. He got up and left. I know he was going to bed, but still.

It hurts.

It hurts so very much.

I soon let out silent sobs.

"Gold... I miss you."

**X-X-X-X**

Since today was Christmas Eve, I decided to write a letter.

I don't believe in Santa anymore, but... Still. I had to make this Christmas wish.

I pulled out a pencil, and paper, and started to write my letter.

"_Dear Santa,_

_I just want one more Christmas with him._

_-Silver_"

I folded the paper up, and hid it to where the boy wouldn't find it.

Silence.

I looked as he came in, and got comfortable.

Oh... I miss you.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Next Day**

Christmas.

It was Christmas.

Sadly, I looked down as the boy left again to attend a party. It was indeed sad. However, part of my wish came true so far. I was technically with him, that was for sure, but...

I just wanted to cry so badly.

"Go to him." A voice said.

I looked around, "Huh...?"

"Go to him." The voice repeated.

Silence.

I decided not to question it, and did as the voice told. I followed him.

**X-X-X-X**

Here I am, sitting outside of the party the boy was attending.

What's the point of coming here?

However... The boy obviously got angry, and upset. He sobbed as people left him be.

Concerned, I walked up to him, and I keeled down.

Silence.

The boy just looked up at me, tears clear in his eyes. His eyes widen in surprise.

I blinked, and turned around to see what he was looking at, but...

No one was there.

I looked back at him, and blinked, "Who are you looking at?"

"I-It's... You..." He answered.

My eyes widen slight, and soon, he pulled me into a hug, literally sobbing, "Silver, I missed you so much! P-Please don't go away again! Please! Please!"

I grew shocked that he is actually hugging me, and he is actually talking to me. Before though...

"You can see me!?" I asked, and I just plain hugged him back.

I looked at me, tears clear in his eyes, "O-Of course I can! You're right here! Why!? Is it because you weren't before!?"

I looked back at him.

It took me a moment to realize I was crying too.

T-These tears.

They were real.

Soon though, I started to sob into him.

"Oh, I missed you so much! I can't believe it! My wish came true! M-My wish came true!"

He stood there confused for a moment.

Soon though, I just plain hugged him tighter, "I asked Santa to spend one more Christmas with you... I can't believe my wish came true... I-I just can't believe it..."

Silence.

"Oh, Silver... I'd love to spend Christmas with you this year... One last time..." He said, a hint of disappointment behind his so happy voice. Obviously he wanted what I wanted when I went to the springs the other day.

The tears continued to flow out, "There's nothing you can do... Nothing... Please, accept that..."

We were literally sitting here, hugging each other, crying.

Oh, I missed him so much.

**X-X-X-X**

Leaning my forehead against his, I sighed. It's almost midnight, and I certainly did have fun spending time with the boy.

However, it's almost time for me to go.

I looked as tears rolled down his cheeks, obviously upset that I'm gonna go.

"Silver... Please stay with me... For a little bit longer..."

"I can't... I have to go..."

"Oh Silver... I'm gonna miss you..."

"I'll miss you too..."

I sobbed, as I pulled him into a hug.

I expressed my emotions as much as I could at my last minutes. For, I knew I don't need them when I leave.

He sobbed, before nuzzling me, "Silver... You're my best friend... Please... Don't worry about me anymore... You know, I wished for the exact same thing you did... Just one last Christmas with you... So, please... Don't worry about me anymore..."

I watched as he said this. I squeezed him, the tears still rolling out, "I won't... Not anymore... Just don't be acting the way you were before... Just be happy... It's okay to cry, but please... No more isolation..."

"I'll try..." He said, and squeezed me too, "... Silver... I-I..."

The clock strikes midnight.

The last of my tears disappeared.

Silence.

"Silver... I'll miss you..."

He sobbed, and then soon, he ran off.

I watched as he did this.

I hope he keeps his part of the promise.

**X-X-X-X**

**A**

I watched as he came in, smiling. He's been away from his house for the longest time. However, that's when I know he's enjoying himself. I couldn't help the small smile that came.

He keeled by a picture he had of me, apparently.

"Guess what, Silver? I've got a date with a girl! Isn't that exciting!? Lately I've been so happy lately... Oh, except when you are not here, maybe things could've been better..."

I gave a silent chuckle. I see.

"I hope you're keeping your side of the promise, Silver. If I find out you're not when I join you, then I'm gonna have to smack you. I don't know if they do that up there, but I'd smack you anyways."

I softly smiled. Don't worry, I have been.

"Well, anyways, I've gotta get ready! I'm gonna meet this girl soon! I'll come home and talk to ya later, okay?"

I nodded, and sighed though.

"Silver... I miss you..."

He hesitantly got up, and ran into his room to get ready. Once he was ready, he grabbed a snack, and left.

Silence.

I closed my eyes.

I'll miss you too.

However, I'm gonna have to rest sooner or later.

Ahh... It's now.

Now that I know you're gonna be okay, then... I might as well.

Gold.

Thank you.

**X-X-X-X**  
**The End**

* * *

**D: Deniel  
A: Anger  
B: Bargianing  
D: Depression  
A: Acceptance  
These are the exact stages that Silver was going through. Plus, it also should've hinted on what happened to Silver in the first place. I felt like this was a bit too quick paced. Anyways, I just wanted to post a Christmas fic on Christmas Eve. AKA, Silver's birthday.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
